Pequeños Pasos
by Lovesora1
Summary: Sakura después de esperar a Sasuke por años, comienza a soñar con su regreso, pero...estos sueños en vez de reafirmar su amor provocan que se convenza que lo mas sano es superar su partida y buscar su propia felicidad. Pequeños pasos te llevan a tu destino, simplemente debes de convencerte de dar el primero.
1. Prólogo

**_Prólogo._**

**_Pequeños Pasos_**

Pequeños pétalos de cerezos caen en el suelo, yo, te observo caminar por la entrada de Konoha, trato de limpiar mis ojos para descubrir si esto es un sueño o realmente está pasando.

_Uno, dos, mi corazón late deprisa._

_Tres, cuatro, mi respiración ha cambiado._

_Cinco, seis, realmente haz llegado._

Camino hacia ti con temblorosos pasos, cuidadosamente trato de llegar, en mi interior tengo tanto miedo de que des la vuelta y te vayas lejos nuevamente.

Estando frente a ti, sonríes, parece que por fin nuestra historia de amor comenzara, pero entonces, _uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y seis_, mi despertador clama mi atención.

Despierto, esta es la cuarta vez que he tenido este sueño, ¿será acaso el momento de olvidar y vivir mi vida lejos de tu recuerdo?, los sueños a veces nos cuentan lo que realmente pensamos, siento miedo de que no vayas a regresar jamás, tengo miedo al rechazo, y sobre todo, tengo miedo a sufrir más.

Son necesarios pequeños pasos para lograr una meta, mi primer paso para olvidarte será el desearlo.


	2. Capítulo 1- Paso uno: Reconoce tus verd

_**Aclaraciones**_

Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

La historia es completamente mía.

* * *

><p><em>Paso uno: Reconoce tus verdaderos sentimientos<em>

Hoy he trabajado todo el día, si bien el ser un shinobi ha cambiado después de la guerra, trabajar en el hospital es casi igual de cansado que siempre. Gente enferma hay en cualquier parte, desde ancianos, hasta pequeños con resfriados o dolor de estómago, por lo cual en horas de trabajo casi no tengo tiempo de siquiera respirar, aun así, estoy agradecida de hacer lo que más me gusta: curar a las personas.

Ya es momento de terminar mi turno, rápido organizo los papeles que hay en mi escritorio, viendo algunos pendientes que tengo, llegando a la casa tengo que completar algunas de las historias clínicas de los pacientes además de ayudar en el nuevo plan que se implementará en el hospital, de pronto, como si se tratará de un pequeña gema, veo un post-it escondido dentro de todo el mar de hojas:

_Hola frente,  
>al ver todo lo que está en tu escritorio, puedo decir que te has olvidado por completo de nosotros,<br>recuerda que hoy nos juntaremos todos en Ichiraku, por favor no faltes, necesitas salir más si no quieres ser una solterona amargada con cientos de gatos.  
>Si no te veo el día de hoy, conocerás mi furia toda la semana.<br>Te quiere con el corazón, la más bella, sexy e inteligente de Konoha.  
><em>_**[Soy Ino, por si tenías alguna duda]**_

Casi había olvidado la reunión de hoy, mis pensamientos son confusos últimamente, el trabajar todo el día y lidiar con los sueños ha consumido mi mente, Ino lo sabe, es la persona que más me conoce, y tiene la certeza que si deja que me pierda en este mar de emociones, viviré aislada y no podrá rescatarme.

Rápido, acomodo los papeles y dejo mi bata en la silla más cercana, tengo que llegar a tiempo a la reunión y ser la Sakura que debo de ser, alegre y enérgica en compañía de sus mejores amigos.

Al llegar al local, todos me reciben con gesto de alegría, parece que todo está bien, que la guerra nunca paso, y nadie querido se ha ido, "ellos" han logrado seguir con su vida, su existencia feliz está a mil kilómetros de distancia de mi tristeza, por el día de hoy me gustaría representarme a mí misma como una persona diferente, alguien que ya ha superado el pasado y puede reír y bromear con sus camaradas.  
>Sumida en mis pensamientos, no me doy cuenta de los gritos efusivos de Naruto, que exige mi atención como si fuera un pequeño cachorro buscando una caricia de su dueño.<p>

―_Sakura-chan, ¡aquí hay un lugar vació!_― grita sin importarle que la pobre de Hinata este más roja que un tomate ante las miradas de los comensales del lugar, sin importarme este hecho, me siento a su lado y logro articular una sonrisa a mi amigo, el cual es la persona más feliz del mundo desde que descubrió su amor por Hinata, la cual ahora es su esposa, siendo los primeros y únicos en casarse en nuestro grupo.

Todo parece marchar con alegría, es bueno estar con los amigos y hablar de tiempos felices, el que hayamos estado todos en la guerra luchando hombro contra hombro ha hecho que nuestros lazos sean más fuertes, los 12 pequeños que entraron al campo de entrenamiento número 44 en los exámenes chūnin, se hicieron adultos en el campo de batalla, ahora compartimos nuestros más preciados sentimientos unos con otros, compartimos la alegría, pero también, compartimos el dolor, la muerte de nuestros seres queridos, por ejemplo, todavía el recuerdo de Neji sigue en nuestro corazón, de esta forma, nació en nosotros una especie de pertenencia que nos hace a todos algo parecido como hermanos, aunque claro no lo somos, en tal caso Naruto y Hinata tendrían una relación un poco bizarra.

Entre risas y alcohol, el tiempo corrió, y fue tiempo de decir adiós, el primero fue Kiba, que por más que quisiera, no podía ocultar su malestar de la relación de Hinata con Naruto, creo que el amor que sentía hacia su compañera no era solo amistad. Ahora, es el don juan número uno de Konoha, pero su corazón no ha sanado, Kiba y yo nos parecemos en la decepción y desesperación de no poder estar con nuestra persona amada, aunque lo sobrellevamos de formas distintas.

Poco a poco todos se fueron del lugar, hasta solamente quedar Sai, Ino y yo.

―_Sakura ¿qué te parece si Sai y yo te llevamos a tu casa? ya es tarde y siendo tu amiga no puedo permitir que vayas sola a casa_.― Grita con su "melodiosa" voz, haciéndome sentir lastima de mi misma, mi amiga esta tan preocupada por mí, que es capaz de sacrificar una buena noche con Sai.

―_Cerdis, ya estoy demasiado grande para ir sola a mi casa_ _―_acercándome susurro a su oído-Además, ¿no es mejor para ti llevar a Sai a casa, puede que por fin lo convenzas de hacer cosas sucias antes de la boda?

Con una sonrisa, me despido de mi mejor a mí y su próximo esposo (en caso de que no se escape antes de decir si en el altar), dirigiéndome hacia la única tienda abierta a estas horas para compra el desayuno de mañana. Al llegar, tomo rápidamente lo necesario, pero al ir a la caja a pagar veo algo en el aparador que capta mi atención, es como si el titulo gritase "Hola Saku, soy lo que necesitas", con grandes letras de color blanco en un fondo de color rosa intenso, el título "Como olvidar a alguien que amas profundamente", me llama a tomar el pequeño libro y pagar ante la mirada desinteresada de la dependienta del lugar.

En trance, recorro las calles de Konoha, sin saber el tiempo ni el cómo he llegado hasta mi cuarto y me he cambiado la ropa, recojo el libro de mi cama, prendo una pequeña lámpara que está en mi escritorio, me siento en la silla de este y abro mi nueva compra en la primera página:

"_Cómo olvidar a alguien a quien amas profundamente  
>El amor es uno de los sentimientos más especiales y fuertes que pueden existir, pero también es uno de los cuales provocan más dolor e ira si la persona que lo siente no es correspondida o pierde a la persona a la cual ama. Este sentimiento cambia día a día, no es algo estático, y claro, puedo fracasar o no fracasar. En cualquier caso, lo mejor es buscar para sí mismo la felicidad y plenitud, si junto a esa persona eres pleno(a) y lleno de alegría, adelante, ama a esa persona como nunca, pero si por lo contrario, solamente hay lágrimas y rencores, lo mejor es dejarlo ir.<em>

_La siguiente guía, no es una biblia en relaciones, es solamente una lista de consejos que está enfocada a sobrellevar esta etapa de tu vida tan difícil, está divida en dos capítulos, los cuales contienen consejos específicos y numerados, además, entre cada consejo encontraras espacio en blanco en el cual podrás escribir como si fuese un diario o si es necesario para cumplir el objetivo de cada paso contenido en el capítulo, usa este espacio para escribir como si hablaras con una amiga, un confidente o si lo prefieres, como si estuvieras enfrente de la persona a la cual quieres olvidar, todo es válido en ese espacio en blanco._

_Sin más que decir, te deseo suerte en esta nueva etapa de tu vida._  
><em>Empieza tu guía: Como olvidar a quien amas profundamente."<em>

No sé qué pensar, es demasiado bajo, incluso para mí, tener como confidente un libro para olvidarme de Sasuke, pero por otra parte, ¿y qué tal si realmente funciona?, paso la página convencida de que aunque no funcione, es mejor hacer esto que no hacer nada.

"_Capítulo I: Cambia tu mentalidad._

_Paso 1: Acepta tu amor:_

_Si necesitas este libro, es por en tu corazón sigues sintiendo amor por esa persona. Debes de saber respetar tus sentimientos, pero también es necesario ver la verdad, si este amor te ha dañado y lastimado es por algo, date cuenta que aunque ames a esa persona, puede que esta y tu han cometido errores, nadie es perfecto, ni siquiera el amor.  
>El querer seguir adelante con tu vida, no significa que dejaras de amar a esta persona, significa que tú has cambiado, y con este cambio buscas tu felicidad, independientemente a la otra persona.<br>Ahora, es momento de aceptar tus sentimientos y dar paso a nuevas emociones."_

Al empezar el espacio en blanco, pude ver que el libro me decía que era lo que tenía que hacer, con unas enormes letras me pide que escriba que es lo que siento. _**"Úsame"**_ es la palabra escrita al inicio de la página y ya sé que debo de escribir en ella: "Te sigo amando SASUKE UCHIHA", escribo en letras grandes, lagrimas caen y sé que es porque con esas simples palabras resumo toda mi tristeza de los últimos años, acepto mis males y sobre todo, confió que pronto esto cambiara.


	3. Chapter 3: Capítulo 2- Paso dos

_**Aclaraciones:**_ Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia, argumento y situaciones son de mi invención.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2.- Paso dos: Hay más personas ahí afuera.<p>

6 AM, es la hora que mi despertador marca en la que debo de despertar, después de una noche en la que descargue toda mi frustración llorando, gritando y riendo por este amor tan insano, parece ser que mi cara se ha llevado la peor parte.

Camino hacia el cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha y prepararme para salir rumbo a mi turno en el hospital, al ver mi reflejo en el espejo, noto mis ojos rojos, unas grandes ojeras y una cara hinchada como nunca antes.

Puedo observar que cada lagrima derramada el día anterior dejo una huella en mi rostro, el día de hoy tardare más tiempo en maquillaje que otros días, aunque todo este proceso me convence cada vez más. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no he soñado con él, mi mente está tranquila y mi única preocupación es llegar a tiempo al trabajo.

Ya es hora del almuerzo en el hospital, cuando puedo ver a Ino sentada en una mesa llamándome, rápido cojo mis alimentos y voy a su encuentro.

― ¡Buenos días Ino!― digo sin evitar sonreír al terminar la frase.

―Parece que alguien amaneció de buen humor- dice divertida mi amiga de ojos azules― ¿Y acaso alguien se ha puesto rímel y delineador?, Estas que ardes, Frente―

― Tranquila Puerca, sé que soy demasiado sexy para ti, pero por favor dime que no tienes interés romántico en mí, creo que no me volveré a maquillar nunca más en mi vida― sé que sonó más dramático de lo que pensé en un inicio, pero hoy simplemente mi parte bromista surge de la nada, ahora no solo actuó como la Sakura despreocupada y alegre que mis amigos quieren contemplar, simplemente es que realmente soy esa persona.

El almuerzo transcurre rápido, aunque Ino maravillada por mi "gran" transformación de chica zombie a la chica del verano, decide que no perderá la oportunidad de contarme cualquier chisme o broma que se le pasa por la mente, extrañaba a Ino, puede que ella siempre estuviera conmigo apoyándome y consolándome, pero la realidad es que no estaba con la chica loca y extrovertida que es mi amiga.

Es después de la hora de comida y un turno de consultas, que tomo un descanso al fin, en este momento de tranquilidad, tomo mi pequeño gran libro, parece que el primer paso de rehabilitación ha dado grandes resultados, mi corazón pide más de esa cura mágica, puede que el segundo paso sea duro pero sé que contendrá algo que abrirá una nueva puerta.

Con atención leo el nuevo consejo.

_Paso dos: Hay más persona ahí fuera._

_Lo más seguro es que ames mucho a la persona de la cual quieres olvidarte, y eso, en gran medida ha ocasionado que no te des cuenta de una o dos cosas que pasen a tu alrededor o que simplemente esto no te importe._

_Así que te pregunto, ¿es tu persona amada la única en el mundo para ti?, ¿crees que serías capaz de querer conocer a alguien más?, ¿le has dado una oportunidad a otra persona entrar en tu corazón y en tu vida?_

_De niñas (en caso de que seas una mujer) nos gusta pensar que somos una especie de princesas, que nos enamoraremos de un hombre con alma y cara de príncipe y este, después de vencer miles de obstáculos, nos corresponderá y viviremos felices por siempre._

_Pero, ¿Qué tal si esto no llega a suceder?, puede que tu ames a esa persona más que todo en el mundo, pero ¿si él no lo hace? ¿Qué si no le gustas lo suficiente?, todo esto puede pasar y es completamente normal._

_La única verdad, es que nunca nos enseñaron una parte esencial del amor y de la juventud: puedes tener más de un amor en tu vida, es más, puedes salir con un montón de personas antes de encontrar a tu verdadero amor. Hay muchas oportunidades de explorar y descubrir el amor, el tener más experiencia y por supuesto más prospectos te harán más fuerte y feliz en una relación, ya que no estarás con una persona por destino si no, estarás con una persona por elección._

_Resumiendo lo anterior, solo puedo decirte: Se optimista, se feliz._

_Hay alguien hay afuera y es para ti, y solamente para ti, sal a buscarlo, aunque antes de esos vas a encontrar gente que será importante o no, pero te darán algo mejor de lo que crees, te darán la certeza que estas con la persona correcta._

_Ahora que ya hemos hablado de este punto tan importante de tu recuperación, ¿por qué no hablar de personas que hubieran tenido una oportunidad contigo de no haber estado él o ella?_

Después de leer esa última pregunta vienen a mi mente tres personas: Naruto, Lee y mi enamorado anónimo.

¿Por qué simplemente no deje entrar a ninguno de los tres en mi corazón?

Para mí la respuesta es fácil, todavía tenía esperanza en mi amor por Sasuke.

Como loca, empiezo a escribir por estos tres hombres maravillosos, que simplemente no merecí, pero que por lo menos dos de ellos sé que son felices en estos momentos me han superado con nuevos amores, pero aun así si han entrado en mi vida, ellos son mis amigos.

Después de escribir esto, he decidido que este libro merece un nombre, es una gran amiga y es raro que tus amigos no tengan nombre ¿no es así?, ahora este libro se llamara Kitty, y será mi confidente, sabrá cosas que Ino o Naruto ni siquiera se imaginan y por supuesto, será uno de mis más preciados amigos.

Ya que he escrito sobre viejos amores, es momento de escribir sobre nuevos, así que desde este nuevo corazón, surgen palabras para mi "alguien especial" que debe de estar en cualquier lugar.

_**Querido Príncipe-kun:**_

_**Sé que todavía no nos conocemos, pero tengo la certeza que pronto lo haremos.**_

_**Quiero que sepas algo muy importante sobre mí: en estos momentos estoy tratando de que mi corazón deje ir a alguien muy importante para el para tú puedas llegar, no te sientas presionado ni amenazado nuevo amor, en el momento en que llegues tú, sé que mi mente y alma serán solo para ti,**_

_**Te estaré esperando, sin importar que seas el chico más guapo o la persona más talentosa, lo que quiero es que seas una persona real.**_

_**Llega pronto, por favor.**_

He terminado de escribir, cuando Naruto irrumpe en el consultorio. Sus ojos reflejan una gran alegría, parecen el cielo iluminado con estrellas.

Por su emoción, no puede articular de forma coherente las palabras, trata de concentrarse y sin ninguna ceremonia revela el objeto de su dicha.

― ¡Al fin ha regresado, Sakura-chan! ¡Está en casa!―

No hace falta que me diga quien ha regresado, simplemente lo sé.

Lo único que pido, es ser suficientemente fuerte para seguir adelante.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>_

He regresado al fin con un nuevo capítulo.

Gracias a las personas que leyeron el prólogo y el cap. anterior, gracias por los fav y follows, pero sobre todo Vale gracias por el review, seras mi primer review de cualquier historia que tenga por fanfiction, asi que muchas muchas gracias.

Para cualquier persona que le haya gustado el fic, por favor deje su comentario, siempre sera bien recibido.

Por el momento es todo, tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, ya que el siguiente capítulo ya esta casi concluido, solo falta revisarlo para poder publicarlo :D


	4. Chapter 4:Capítulo 3- Dando un paso atr

_**Aclaraciones:**_ Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La siguiente historia, argumento y situaciones son de mi invención.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 3.- Dando un paso atrás.<strong>_

Me he preguntado muchas veces él porque últimamente no puedo decir que no a Naruto.

―_Sakura-chan, ¡vamos por ramen!_―

―_Sakura-chan, ¡acompáñame a comprar flores a Hinata!_

―_Sakura-chan ¡vayamos a que te rompan el corazón de nuevo!_―

Naruto dice y "Sakura-chan" obedece, es casi como el instinto de una madre la cual recibe la petición de un bebé recién nacido.

Sé que las intenciones de Naruto son buenas, pero me duele en el alma tener que ver de nuevo a Sasuke, no sé cómo comportarme frente de él, han pasado demasiadas cosas entre nosotros y mi corazón no es de hielo, no puedo recibirlo como una amiga ni tampoco como una compañera, por otra parte pienso en mi mejor amigo, Naruto nos quiere a los dos, somos su familia, el equipo 7 es una familia, no quiero ser la persona que rompa eso.

Aun con esta consigna, mi mente está hecha un lío, mis pies siguen su ruta y pronto ya hemos llegamos a las puertas de la aldea.

Ante mí se encuentra la imagen que tanto he soñado últimamente, un joven entra por las puertas de Konoha y se acerca lentamente hacia nosotros, estos años lo han cambiado y los rasgo de la infancia que conservaba cuando tenía 12 años han desaparecido, es el mismo chico del que me enamore siendo una niña, pero de la misma forma no lo es.

No muestra ya odio en sus ojos, pero no demuestra calidez, su ropa ha cambiado y puedo ver que no hay rastro de azul en ella, es simple y sobria, como si fuese un hombre mayor.

Siento en mi mente el deseo que llegue y me abrace con todo el amor que pueda él tener, pero Naruto interrumpe mi fantasía corriendo y gritando.

―Teme, teme, ¡eres un bastardo!― hermosas lágrimas azules caen de los también brillantes ojos del niño zorro.

Por un lado, está el brillo, la luz, el blanco, la pureza de Naruto, por otro lado, Sasuke camina sombrío, opaco y oscuro, dos fuerzas inversas se encuentran, pero no luchan entre sí, ellos se complementan, son el Sol y la Luna.

El hechizo se rompe cuando Naruto llega a su gran amigo y este no toma su bienvenida como espera, Sasuke sigue caminando dirigiéndose a Kakashi, que siendo Hokage y claro, integrante del equipo 7, está con nosotros para este encuentro.

― Kakashi― es la primera palabra que Sasuke ha pronunciado desde que cruzo las puertas, estas salen con una solemnidad que solo él sabe darle a las palabras.

―Sasuke, bienvenido― la voz de Kakashi sensei suena más seria de lo normal― Ahora que has regresado, eres de nuevo un ninja de la hoja.

―Hmp― Sasuke voltea, y encuentra mis ojos en él, nerviosa no sé qué decir, qué es lo correcto.

―Bienvenido, Sasuke-kun― mis palabras, salen en un suspiro, queriendo no ser oídas para él. Aun así sonrió y dirijo mi mirada a Naruto, que viene hecho una fiera detrás de Sasuke.

―Sasuke, baka. ¿Por qué me dejas como imbécil ahí parado?, después de todo este tiempo me merezco algo mejor de tu parte.

―Hmp―

― ¿El niño bonito no sabe decir otra palabra después de tanto tiempo?, venga, somos amigos, no seas un bastardo.― dice Naruto en tono molesto, o más bien como un niño molesto.

―Hola, Naruto― responde a regañadientes el tercer integrante del equipo 7.

Con un simple saludo, Sasuke quita de la cara de Naruto cualquier enojo que se asomó en su cara, ahora esta es adornada con una honesta sonrisa.

―Tenemos que festejar, por fin el equipo 7 está completo ― su emoción es tal que no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, aunque no soy la única que se ha ablandado por la sinceridad de Naruto, Sasuke también se ve tranquilo y se podría decir que sonrió ante ese comentario― ¡Oh! Debo de decirle a Sai que vamos a festejar, los alcanzo en Ichiraku. Pidan por nosotros en lo que llegamos.―

Sin más, Naruto se esfumo de nuestra vista

Un aura de incomodidad nos rodea, ni Sasuke ni Kakashi son los más habladores del mundo y yo me quedado sin palabras, no sé qué decir, ni creo poder soportar esta reunión, trato en mi mente de encontrar una excusa razonable para evitar esto que parece tan inevitable.

―Chicos, debemos irnos―dice Kakashi con su singular tono de voz.

―Oh, lo siento, se me había olvidado que le prometí a Ino que le ayudaría con su turno en el hospital.― Sé que no es lo más inteligente que puedo decir, pero todos son conscientes de mi incomodidad, tal vez si estuviera Naruto presente, no me quedaría mayor opción que acompañarlos, pero sé que Sasuke y Kakashi no cuestionaran mi mentira― Díganle a Naruto que yo invito la primera ronda. Adiós.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, solo quería estar los más lejos del que antes había sido mi equipo.

El día de hoy al ver la cara de Sasuke de nuevo, todos mis recuerdos regresaron, cada uno formaron una cascada de emociones que me han ahogado en mi propia mente.

¿Por qué cuando quiero olvidarlo, el regresa a la aldea?, mi convicción es fuerte, pero su regreso removió todo en mí, no tengo claro mis sentimientos y el olvidar a Sasuke parece tan lejano de nuevo.

Llego a casa. Lo sé, es malo mentir a tus seres queridos, pero el estar sola me ayuda a pensar con más claridad.

Al entrar a mi habitación, lo primero que hago es abrir a "Kitty", releo los capítulos en silencio. Cuando estas en un examen difícil, lo correcto es leer cuantas veces sea posibles las preguntas, de esta forma tu cerebro asimila de diferentes formas de contestar, dándote diferentes caminos, uno de estos será el indicado, con esta misma lógica leo a Kitty, y mi mente regresa al primer capítulo, en la hoja donde escribí, "Te sigo amando SASUKE UCHIHA".

Ahora sé que la verdad es mucho más complicada de lo que creía, mis sentimientos no se limitan a amar a Sasuke, todo es muy difícil, debo de aceptar todos mis sentimientos.

De esta forma es como pienso escribir todo mi sentir, por muy triste y deforme que sea.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>_ Gracias a _**yomii20**_y a _**Misterysmile**_ por sus comentarios, así como a las personas que le dieron fav y follow a la historia.

Tratare de actualizar seguido, espero les guste este nuevo capítulo y estén al pendiente de las actualizaciones.


End file.
